A Foreign Atonement
by DazzledbyJake
Summary: This Captain Swan one shot takes place during Season 3, Episode 21, in the moments following the scene in which Hook convinces Snow White to steal Prince Charming's wedding ring and suckerpunches his past self for kissing Emma. I thought it might be fun to create a "lost scene" (a very MATURE scene to be more specific) between Hook and Emma on their way to King Midas's castle.


**A Foreign Atonement**

A Captain Swan One Shot

~.~.~

**Preface:** This one shot takes place during Season 3, Episode 21, in the moments following the scene in which Hook convinces Snow White to steal Prince Charming's wedding ring and suckerpunches his past self for kissing Emma. I thought it might be fun to create a "lost scene" (a very _mature_ scene to be more specific) between Hook and Emma within this episode. After all, they had to travel from the _Jolly Roger_ to King Midas's castle, so they probably had plenty of time for this scene to take place. Hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **Guess what? I don't own _Once Upon a Time_, but I'm sure you already knew that. I want to lock Hook in the brig and keep him as my love slave, though, but I digress. The title of this story was inspired by a line in the song "Atonement" by Anberlin, and I listened to their song "IJSW" as well while writing. These songs fit Emma and Hook well, I think.

~.~.~

They hastily made their way from the docks to King Midas's castle as the everpresent night labored further into darkness. They had barely spoken a word to each other since the jealous captain had rendered his past self unconscious for attempting to ravish his Swan.

Conflicting thoughts coursed heatedly through Hook's veins as he paced along the wooded path. No one was allowed to touch his Swan in that way. No one. Not even _himself_. The irony of it all seemed to hang in the air like the swaying canopy of branches that shifted above them.

Hook wondered what Emma now thought of him, if she could ever feel the same way about him after what he had done. How could he have put her in such a compromising and possibly perilous situation? He knew his past self better than anyone after all, the damned bloody pirate. If Hook hadn't been there when the miscreant had almost-

Violent shudders rocked Hook's body at the very notion of it, and his blood boiled beneath his skin in escalating self-hatred. How could he ever speak to her or even be worthy of her presence again? She was his Swan, his beautiful, magnificent Emma. He cherished her more than his own life.

Hook silently begged whatever god was listening to take away the painful shame at what he had done. He doubted that anyone, not even a powerful deity, could ever forgive such a trespass against the woman he loved. It was still he, Captain Hook, after all, who had placed his filthy hand and lips on her.

Emma was at a loss for words as well. She felt her stomach twist into knots at the thought of seducing a younger Hook, a past glimmer of the man who now walked beside her. It had been too easy, too effortless to let herself give into the feelings she had locked away for so long inside her heart.

And the young pirate had fallen for it. He was like virgin clay in her hands, willing to mold himself into anything just to have his way with her. To some degree, the rapscallion had never changed. But why did Emma feel so cheap and downright dirty? The look on Hook's face after he'd coldcocked the other Hook into oblivion had shattered her heart. Even if she was only trying to correct the past, how could she have been so cruel and heartless?

Still, Emma couldn't shake the idea of being with Hook in the most intimate way possible. Of course, she had thought about it before-many times at that. However, now that she had stolen a second taste of him-not _her_ Hook, but Hook nonetheless-the desire for him began to grow even more.

Emma purposefully shook away her thoughts. Ultimately, after this was all over and they returned to Storybrooke, she and Henry would be headed back to New York away from Hook and the fairytale world for good. And she hated herself for it. Hook deserved better than that; her _family_ deserved better.

"Are you okay?" Emma finally broke the silence, not deflecting her gaze from the dirt path ahead of her, afraid of what emotion now might be painted across the pirate's face.

"I'm fine, Swan," Hook angrily answered, loathing himself even more for being cross with her. He grit his teeth and spat out, "I'm bloody fantastic."

"Well, I'm not." Emma grabbed his hooked arm in an attempt to make him look at her. He stopped and sighed when he realized he couldn't escape. "Don't you think that whole… _thing_ back there was filled with all sorts of awkward?"

"You mean the part where you kissed another man right in front of me?" Hook forced his lips into a fake smile, retrieving his flask of rum tucked into his trousers and taking a hefty sip. "Bad form, Swan, even if he was devilishly handsome."

"What else was I supposed to do?" She asked, rolling her eyes, and let go of his arm. "If he'd caught you-"

"Doesn't matter, love. It's all in the past now… literally," he dismissed her question, walking several paces away from her, and commenced sampling the liquid from the bottle in his right hand. "It's not like we were ever a _thing _anyway, so no harm done."

"Hook-" Emma breathed deeply, frustrated. Why did he have to be such a sarcastic asshole? She felt her eyes stinging with tears, and she hardly ever cried. He was obviously not taking the situation at hand seriously enough.

Still afraid at what he might say next, Emma gathered up enough courage and continued, "Killian... I'm sorry."

The sound of his real name from her lips made Hook freeze mid-sip, and he turned to face her. In the soft glow of the moonlight, he now could see tears glistening around the rims of her hazel eyes. Hook sighed, letting his ironclad guard down in an instant at the thought of making her cry. His brown flask fell to the cold ground, forgotten.

"Why should you be sorry, Swan?" Hook languidly strolled over to her and took one of her gloved hands into his.

There was nothing she had to be sorry for in his eyes; he was just being a damned fool.

"It's all my bloody fault, love. I should be the one to apologize. I should have never agreed to… I should have never left you alone with him. I would have never forgiven myself if he-if _I'd_ brought you any harm."

"You made sure he didn't, though," Emma replied, sniffing away her tears and squeezing his hand lightly. She looked into his blue eyes and could see the remorse emanating from them like a beacon. "You took the phrase 'beating yourself up' to a whole new level."

Hook smiled for the first time in hours. Leave it to his Swan to make a black-hearted pirate smile when he was at his lowest. His regret slowly faded, and in that moment, even though he didn't quite deserve it, he knew that her words meant forgiveness.

"You were quite jealous… and of _yourself_ no less." Emma mirrored his grin, tapping his right shoulder with her free hand, satisfied that she had succeeded in making the old pirate laugh. "I'm surprised you didn't chop off his other hand."

"Aye, I would have, love," he agreed with a slight smirk and tightened his grip on her palm. "But then I considered the repercussions. Two hooks would have made this moment quite cumbersome."

"This moment?" Emma's eyes focused on his lips, and her body leaned slightly into him. She felt as if an imaginary magnet was pulling her toward him. Her mended heart thumped wildly in her chest at the notion of what she might do if he moved any closer. "The moment you ravish me in a jealous rage?"

"No, love." He suddenly dropped to his knees, his hand still in hers.

Hook looked up at her with nothing but adoration as he proceeded, "You're the Savior, Swan. _My_ Savior. You've saved me in so many ways, love, and… I believe, in your world, saviors are meant to be worshipped."

Hook paused and placed a kiss atop her glove, causing her to shiver despite its thick coat of fabric.

"And that's just what I plan to do-_worship_ you for the rest of my days."

For once, Emma couldn't think of a witty comeback; she stood stunned at his words. Suddenly, she felt her body blaze with an unwavering love and an almost uncontrollable desire for the man kneeling in front of her. Hook was surrendering his all, bearing his very soul to her. New York or no New York, how could she deny her overwhelming feelings any longer?

"Good," Emma spoke from amidst her daze, grabbing his head with both hands and forcing her lips to his.

Hook immediately stood, wrapping his arms around his Swan, and responded to her kiss with vigor. His racing heart melted within his chest at just the action of kissing his love's lips once more. Their first kiss had seemed almost forced and impulsive as if they had been swept away in the tides of a moment. However, this one somehow felt instinctive, almost natural, as if they were long-lost lovers reunited amongst the slings and arrows of passing years.

As their kiss deepened, Emma quickly gathered up her skirt and latched her right leg around his waist. She felt his hook promptly curve around her thigh, clutching her to him and consequently slicing through the fabric of her undergarments. She could sense how much Hook wanted her through the leather barrier that now separated them. And she wanted him too, showing him just how much by grinding gently against him.

Groaning, Hook planted hurried, yet somehow delicate, kisses along her jawline and then down along the hemline of her bodice. They were about lose all control amongst the towering trees of the Enchanted Forest. Emma felt the world slowly slipping away, and all that she could now see was Killian Jones, her captain, as he whisked her away to some unknown magical realm.

He had been right when they were back in Neverland attempting to rescue Henry; Hook _did_ win her heart in the end. And he'd also been right about something else. It was because _she_ wanted him, not because he'd been victorious in some competition for her affections.

Guiding her back toward a nearby tree, Hook plastered his Swan forcibly against its surface and ground his hips into hers. Emma's responding moan vibrated against his lips as he returned them to her neglected mouth.

In that moment, Hook couldn't believe how much he loved the woman whose very being now surrounded him-how much he wanted her. It was a different kind of emotion, one he hadn't experienced in a long time, but craved more than anything.

Hook abruptly detangled his lips from hers, surrendering Emma breathless. He then placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as if trying to remember a rapidly fleeting dream.

"Bloody hell, Swan," he managed to say, opening his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this here? Against a tree in the middle of the woods?"

"I've been in worse places, believe me," Emma jokingly confessed, her lips red and swollen from the pressure of his kiss. A sudden, devilish glint flickered in her eyes. "Besides, I thought you planned on worshipping me."

Speechless, Hook was only able to muster a loud gulp as Emma's lips moved toward his pierced ear and whispered, "You've been a _very _naughty boy. I think it's time you paid your penance."

Emma then took his ear into her mouth, the piercing as well, and forcefully sucked the lobe, feeling Hook's body shudder between her legs. She heard a low growl rumble from deep within his throat, and she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

She then leaned back against the hard bark of the tree and slowly, almost agonizingly, began to unlace her bodice before him. Pulling back the brown, unforgiving material and the sheer covering underneath it, Emma exposed herself to her captain.

"Mother of the Black Pearl, Swan," he cursed against gritted teeth, drinking in the very sight of her naked breasts. Her golden hair flowed down around them like wildfire. He lifted the brown sack draped across his shoulder and tossed it aside in submission, never taking his eyes off her.

"My goddess, I gladly throw myself upon your altar."

Without a second thought, Hook hungrily worshipped her breasts with his mouth, exploring every inch he could capture with his tongue. Emma threw her head against the tree trunk. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head while he sucked gently on her nipples; the scruff of his beard lightly prickled her delicate skin. She returned the favor and rubbed her hand against his growing arousal, the desire for him now paramount between her legs.

Not able to bear the wait any longer, Emma frantically began to unbuckle his belt and moved her hands under his vest, hooking her fingers into the leather fabric of his trousers.

"How do these pants work?" Emma spoke amongst gasping breaths as she tried to no avail to unfasten them. "I've picked locks easier than these."

"Laces, love," the pirate explained and used his hook to loosen them between her hands. "Ironically, the hook does come in handy… Now, if you'd do the honors, Swan."

Emma, still breathing heavily, carefully unravelled the laces until she was able to free his glorious erection from its confines. She eagerly took him into her palms, pumping her right hand up and down his full length.

"Swan," Hook yelped, his eyes rolling to a close. He mentally fought to keep a grip on reality. "Oh, bloody fucking hell."

Reaching beneath her skirt with his hook, the captain found what was left of her undergarments and, in a blur of a movement, ripped them away to shreds.

Emma laughed. "Very _handy_ indeed."

A wicked smirk played about Hook's lips for a passing moment as his right hand lazily inched up her now exposed thigh. He heard her whimper beneath him when he reached the sensitive skin there. His eyes blazed with a ravenous hunger to please his fair-haired Swan, and he wasn't about to keep his lady waiting any longer. Bad form, it was.

His fingers soon found what they were looking for at the apex of her thigh, and Hook swiftly slid his middle finger into the folds of her sweet wetness.

"Killian!" Emma's breath quickened; her heart raced as Hook moved his finger in and out of her. She forgot what she was doing to him and grasped his hand, thrusting his finger deeper inside her, his rings providing a cool contrast against the heat of her skin. "Yes. Oh, _God_, yes."

"That a girl. That's my Swan," he hissed and devoured her lips with his.

Hook's thumb began to toy with her clit, causing her to cry out again into the stillness of the night. His Swan was so goddamn sexy when she called out his name in pleasure; he fought against the notion of taking her then and there, of burying himself completing inside her.

"Please, Killian," Emma purred, her heaving breaths visible as fog in the crisp night air.

"Yes, love," Hook murmured, kissing the hollow of her neck as his talented fingers rapidly stroked her center. "Tell your captain what you want."

Emma writhed beneath the movement of his hand and yanked the collar of his leather jacket until her knuckles paled to snowy white.

"Fuck me _now_. Make me come._ Please_."

"I understand the fucking part, Swan," Hook mused, chuckling at her brashness. "But why should I make you come? You're already here, love."

"Damn it, Killian! Ever heard of Cinemax?" Emma removed his hand from between her legs and grabbed hold of his swollen cock.

"Cine-what?" Hook flinched as her gloved hands maneuvered him beneath the hem of her dress. He could feel his self-control steadily slipping away, but wanted this to be about her, not him. "I have no idea what you're talking about, love, though I _did_ have a mate named Max once, but what-"

"Shut up and fuck me already!" She frustratedly barked and placed him at her entrance.

"As you wish, milady."

Obligingly, Hook pushed himself slowly into her, prompting a sharp gasp from his exasperated Swan. She had sheathed him perfectly and completely.

"Swan… ," the humbled pirate whispered and held his breath in an attempt at exercising his full restraint.

Emma's cheeks were flushed, her blond hair tousled, but she had never looked more beautiful. Hook couldn't believe he was worthy of even being near her, let alone being connected to her so intimately. He wordlessly prayed to the god he'd begged earlier for redemption and gave thanks for allowing him to even utter her name.

"_Emma_,I…"

"I know," Emma replied, peering intently into her captain's blue eyes. She understood exactly what he was thinking.

All witty banter had ceased, and the seriousness of the moment had now set in. It was the first time he had called her Emma in what seemed like ages. Her soul reeled as a myriad of emotions cascaded through every cell of her being. Emma and her pirate had become too entwined to untangle now.

Hook breathed in the necessary air, beginning to thrust in and out of her, and returned his lips to hers. Their tongues hungrily danced together, matching the rhythmic movement of their bodies impeccably. The world had fallen away, and only the two of them now existed. The pleasure, the sheer completeness, that rushed through both of their beings sent them to dizzying heights under the spotlight of the distant moon.

"Emma," Hook cravingly moaned her name, his movements becoming more labored.

As if it had a will of its own, the pirate's hook pierced the tree beside them, slashing through the trunk's thick armor, and showered the ground with shards of bark. Neither of them seemed to notice; they were too lost in each other.

Hook knew he was close to his release, but wanted to remain inside her forever. The wary vagabond of a pirate had found his home, and there was no other place he'd rather be for all of eternity.

"Killian, I'm…" Emma teetered on the brink of satisfaction for mere seconds before plunging over its edge. She screamed his name over and over again as her orgasm swept over her like raging waves on the shore in the midst of an oncoming storm.

Allowing himself to finally let go, Hook followed soon after her in release. His black head came to rest on her left shoulder in surrender, her name on his lips like a one-word benediction. This act of worship was over, but he swore it wouldn't be his last.

Time seemed to stand still as the two lovers recovered against one another, their lungs desperately foraging for much needed air.

"Emma, sweetheart." Hook sweetly kissed her shoulder and raised his head to look into her hazel eyes. His right thumb lightly traced the curve of her bottom lip. "You may not be quite ready to reciprocate my affections, and I haven't had the courage to say it until now, but… I love you. More than words can ever express."

Emma smiled, nuzzling his nose, and rejoined her mouth with his. Hook's palm slipped under her chin, and he deepened the kiss, realizing that he had never completely separated himself from her. His mind marveled at how flawlessly they fit together.

Suddenly, their post-coital reverie was interrupted by a remote popping sound.

Startled, Emma lifted her head, Hook's lips now attending to her neck, and peered into the dark sky ahead of them.

Colored streaks of fire gleamed across the starry blackness and then quickly faded to ash.

"Was that... _fireworks_?" Emma asked as Hook's mouth inched down to the birth of her still-exposed breasts.

"It certainly was for me, love," Hook answered, and she could feel the ghost of his smile against her skin. He obviously had been unaffected by the clamoring noise.

"No, Hook, I mean, _real_ fireworks. Look!" She unwrapped herself from around him and turned his love-drunk head toward the sound's origin. "How close are we to King Midas's castle?"

"Quite close, unfortunately." Hook sighed, disappointed, and began to reluctantly fasten his leather trousers along with his belt. He immediately felt empty being disconnected from her.

"We better hurry then. Snow White has probably made it there by now."

Emma hurriedly tightened the laces of her bodice and repositioned her skirt, feeling horrible for parting with him so abruptly. Hook was being so adorably romantic and heartfelt, a side of him she'd rarely seen. Not to mention, they had just shared the most tender moment two human beings could ever share, and she'd gone and ruined it. The guilt overwhelmed her, but she also realized that her very existence was dependent on Snow White's success at the castle.

Emma grudgingly began to pace the dirt path ahead of her, enfolding her hood to cover her hair along with her regret.

"Come on," she cowardly called back to him, her form now silhouetted in the dimness of the night.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Hook gathered up his bag and searched the ground around him. His hand soon acquired his discarded bottle of rum and tucked it safely back into the waistband of his trousers.

He then found himself chasing after her yet again. To the end of the world or time.

~.~.~

**Attn:** This is my first _OUAT_ fic, so I hope it didn't disappoint. I ship these two so hard, and I hope I did their characters justice. Please let me know what you thought and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
